Ok, Let's Play
Is life to busy for you to commit to a regular game? Is your first though "I'd love to, but it's too far away" Awesome, that is just what I'm looking for. The Campaign style is set up so you decide when and where you would like to play. You decide who joins your group, and what kind of adventure you would like to go on. How to Set Up a Game Step 1: Decide when and where you would like to play. Step 2: Make a Post to the Facebook Group (link) Post will include: When and where you would like to play (right now Hamilton, anywhere within about 1hr of Hamilton, and Online play are all options) What adventure you will be tackling, and anyone else that is already on board. From there we can hammer out the details and get ready to play. A normal scheduling email would be something like “I’d like to play Tuesday. I want to go back and look for that ruined monastery we heard out about past the Golden Hills. I know Mike wants to play, but we could use one or two more. Who’s interested?” Interested players chime in and negotiation ensues. Players may suggest alternate dates, different places to explore (“I’ve been to the monastery and it’s too dangerous. Let’s track down the witch in Pike Hollow instead!”), whatever — it’s a chaotic process, and the details sort themselves out accordingly. In theory this mirrors what’s going on in the tavern in the game world: adventurers are talking about their plans, finding comrades to join them, sharing info, etc. Private Games Most 'West Marches" style games have a rule, that all game requests need to be made on the public forum (such as the Facebook Page). This is to prevent any potential players from being left out. I have decided to forego this rule. Let's face it, gamers can be 'unique' individuals. This game is open to many people I know across many different social groups. It is entirely possible that certain players may not get along well. If you see a post for an adventure you would like to join, but someone you do not wish to play with is already on-board, take the high-road and sit that game out. If you would like to schedule a game, but want to be very selective about who is invited (especially if you are also offering to host the game at your home) you just need to do a little more leg-work; arranging the party, and messaging me privately. Advantages * Play when you're available * No disappointing the group when you can't make a session in the middle of an adventure * Some adventures are better suited to different characters. What to do a heist adventure with a small group of theives? excellent go for it. * Play the type of game you want. Not into political intrigue? Only go on dungeon delves. Want as session focusing on in-town Role-playing? Great just let me know. * Living world: Manage to find the hidden temple before a rival group? write "I was here" in chalk on the temple doors. They will see your changes when they finally arrive. Party Size Parties can be any size from 2 to 6 players (plus the GM.) The encounter difficulty of regions, dungeons and encounters are all set based on a party of 4 PCs. If you are traveling with a larger or smaller group, you may want to adjust the difficulty of the adventures you select.